Core B will provide support for the shared facility for morphology and electron microscopy. Component projects with research needs for transmission light and electron microscopy, immunocytochemistry, and in situ hybridization will have available the broad array of special expertise provided by the Core shared facility. We have elected to "buy into" to an existing Core facility that will provide routine morphological methods and procedures rather than establish an independent Core or develop these techniques in each of the component laboratories requiring them.